


Oh Do Be Quiet Sev

by Spitfyre44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfyre44/pseuds/Spitfyre44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story spawned from one of my crudely drawn images of Harry and Snape. I couldn't get Snape's mouth quite right, so I drew a gag on him. And this was born.</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money off this fanfic.</p><p>The first chapter is pretty fluff, but what comes after is less fluff and more thrilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Mark Spotted Above Tarty, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Aurors to Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers Malfoy. Malfoy finds out Sev's still alive. And Harry finds out that in the Wizarding World, nothing can't ever happen. Mostly written as a precursor to the following chapter.

The pail silvery light cast from the tip of Harry’s wand told him that it was almost 8 pm. He was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Not that this nest of dark wizards appeared to be on any sort of time schedule. They had been here since before 6 am, just watching and waiting. Oh, they certainly knew how many wizards were within the half fallen, dilapidated cottage, but now it was simply a matter of outlasting them. They had been exchanging curses and hexes for six hours now, and it didn’t seem they were going to give up.

Just as his hope to get home soon was fading, a white flag appeared just outside the door, waving surrender. As cautious as always, the Aurors waited for something to happen. In the window Harry had caught a glimpse of long, platinum blonde hair, and his gut tightened in dread.

“Malfoy.”

Muttering the name he reached instinctively for his wand, lifting it to his throat, muttering “Sonorus”.

“What is it that you want? Malfoy? What are your terms of surrender? Come outside, with your wand out, and let’s put the past behind us.”

Harry’s voice reverberated through the empty fields, and he waited. Every aurors’ wand was trained on the door before him, and he watched with grim satisfaction as the door creaked open and Malfoy stepped out. He hadn’t changed, not one bit, from the git he had known in Hogwarts. Those years were well behind him, and he was glad of it. Somehow, none of this felt right.

“I’m only looking for shelter, Potter.” Malfoy’s voice rung clear despite the distance, “My life-bond partner and our two sons are in need of shelter.”

“That’s Head Auror Potter-Snape, Malfoy.” Harry drawled, “Why should I allow you sanctuary? You are, after all, a known Death Eater.”

Malfoy’s mouth flopped open, and he mouthed words for a moment, before he found his voice, high and squeaky, as if he couldn’t believe what Harry was saying. “Did you say Potter- _Snape_?”

“Head Auror Potter-Snape, yes.” Harry looked over Malfoy, “Why should you be granted sanctuary Malfoy?” He repeated his question in hopes that Malfoy would talk, but his hopes were lost as Malfoy continued to gasp at him like a fish out of water. He was tempted to cast Agumenti on him, just to see his response.

“Snape… Survived. Sneaky bastard.” Malfoy muttered, “There’s no dark magic here, Head Auror Potter-Snape. Not anymore. You know I swore to change what happened. Especially after the war.” Malfoy paused, looking at Harry sadly.

“Then why was the Dark Mark sighted above this very house, Draco?” Harry’s voice was cool, his emerald eyes glinting. He had every right to be suspicious, after all, his husband had woken, gasping in fright when he felt the pulse of magic through the mark on his left forearm.

“I’ll show you…” Malfoy looked at Harry, before opening the door, his hand extended inside, and a larger, darker hand reached out and grasped his. Out through the door stepped a man. A heavily pregnant man. And two young children were peeking out from behind the man’s legs.

Blaise Zabini… The man who stepped out of the doorway was Blaise Zabini, and he was unmistakably pregnant. It was Harry’s turn to gasp like a fish. He fought the surge of arousal that shot through him and straight to his cock. Good God. He was half hard just at the sight of the swollen pregnant belly.

Gritting his teeth Harry decided it was certainly time to have a talk with his husband about the birds and the bees. He had thought he knew everything. But that was certainly untrue. How he longed to feel the swell of pregnancy on Severus’s frame.

“How does this explain, Malfoy?” Harry asked, looking from the children, to Blaise, to Draco again.

Draco yanked his sleeve up his left arm and he presented Harry with the mark that had remained even after Voldemort had died. “I want it gone. I’m working on finding a spell to remove it. I don’t want it, I don’t want my children to have to grow up with this. The spell that presents the Dark Mark is Morsmordre. I want a spell that removes it permanently.”

Harry’s gaze softened, “You’ll all still have to come with us Malfoy, you gave people quite a scare. Maybe you can find a new place to live, one that’s better suited for a young family, and a place better suited to solve that puzzle of yours.

Beckoning towards the Aurors, they approached Draco and nodded to him, respectfully, and offered their hands. “We’ll be apparating back to the Ministry. I’m sure you’ll be all sorted out soon. Minister-Auror Shacklebolt? You’ll have a handle on the paper work I presume?”

Kingsley opened his mouth to correct him about calling him Kingsley, but simply nodded. He would make sure Draco and his family were accepted into wizarding society and the paper work cleared away. Harry was, after all, inordinately anxious to return home.


	2. Malfoy Heir! ALIVE AND WELL!

“Why didn’t you bloody tell me wizards could get pregnant?” Harry groused as he stepped through the floo, brushing off the clouds of ash that seemed to cover him every time he stepped into the grate. Glaring at his partner, he looked over the man he had fallen in love with unexpectedly all those years ago.

The pale, half stunned look on Sev’s face made him think twice about his nasty mood. But he would have liked to know that children were feasible. Sweeping towards the gruff older man he placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Before he could move away, Sev had pulled him down into his lap and kissed him soundly, “I did tell you.” The words were breathless, when the kiss finally ended. And Harry was lightheaded with pleasure and desire. Snuggling into Sev’s arms he kissed the pale scars on his throat gently.

Sev groaned beneath him, “I told you, maybe not in so many words. But I’ve been trying to warn you, for years, that we need to be careful.”

Harry rose, pulling Sev up with him. “I think this conversation needs to be finished in the bedroom.” A smirk appeared on his lips, and Sev shivered, “And I think it should occur with a whole lot less talking.”

Guided by the heady sense of lust Sev only had a moment of hesitation before he was compliantly following Harry into their bedroom. “After all these years, Harry, I still find it-“

He never got to finish his sentiment. Harry’s mouth was capturing his, and he was being kissed quiet. “Oh do be quiet Sev. We’ll never get to the fun stuff if you keep prattling on.” Harry kissed Sev again, gently, before pushing him to sit on their bed.

“Divesto.” Murmuring the spell Harry leaned forward to capture one of Sev’s dusky nipples in his mouth, teeth tugging and mouth suckling him.

With a groan Sev pressed Harry’s head closer, the feeling shooting through him was exquisite. “Oh…” Groaning softly, Sev felt himself, already half hard from their kiss, stiffen completely at the ministrations of Harry’s gentle touch.

Reaching forward he tugged the clothes off Harry with an urgent need. He didn’t use a spell, as Harry had, but his fingers moved quickly to divest Harry of his robe and his shirt. He didn’t get any farther though, Harry’s warm fingers wrapped around his hard length and gave a gentle squeeze.

Gasping in pleasure, Sev found himself quivering, and Harry’s fingers traced down his shaft. “More.” Canting his hips he beckoned to the man he loved, wanting—no, needing—those graceful fingers inside him.

“Needy, aren’t you, Sev.” The murmured words were followed by the slow teasing of a single finger, the tracery of the puckered skin. Sev was thrashing on the bed, so wild with need, a smirk crossed Harry’s features as he bent his head and sucked the heavy, hot length into his mouth. The finger pressed against Sev’s rosebud, the tight muscle giving way as Harry plunged his finger in, stoking the fire.

“More, oh more! Harry. More. Fill me. Fill me more.” The babbling string of words merely amused Harry, and he suckled on the tip of Sev’s cock. The older man thrusting into his mouth, his face contorted with pleasure as his long fingered hands grasped at the unruly hair upon his head. Slipping a second finger into Sev Harry looked up as Sev called out.

“More Harry. You brainless nitwit. I want your cock. Not you tiny little finger-“ Harry prodded Sev’s prostate, and Sev writhed beneath him, before continuing, “I need you. So very badly. Harryyyy.” Moaning, Sev gasped as Harry rose, the slim fingers slipping from him, before the blunt head of Harry’s cock was demanding entrance.

“In!”

“Be. Quiet. Severus. Must I gag you?” Harry snarled, thrusting into the older man. Leaning forward to capture Sev’s mouth in a kiss, Harry smirked as Sev went still beneath him.

“That turns you on, doesn’t it, Sev. Hearing me talk like that.” Harry grunted, each word punctuated by a thrust.

There wasn’t any reply, the thrashing, writhing man was gasping in pleasure, and Harry stilled his movements, a gleam in his eye. Shifting to press the blunt head of his cock against Sev’s prostate, Harry watched Sev panting and shuddering beneath him.

“I’m going to make you come, just like this. Just with you impaled on my cock, using my words alone.”

“Yesssss.” The reply hissed through the air and Harry shivered in pleasure.

“If you don’t shut up, you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”  
“Ohhh yessss.”  
“I’m going to tie your arms behind your back and gag you. I’m going to spank your perfect arse and I’m going to finger you until you come.” Sev was shuddering beneath him, and Harry smirked.

“Oh yes, you’ll look so sexy, gagged so you can’t talk. Can you imagine it, Sev? Tied and gagged, feeling nothing but pleasure, and unable to stand it? Unable to pursue it on your own?”  
Sev quaked beneath him, fighting it, but then he lost, and his cock shot his hot, creamy come all over his chest. Harry’s cock throbbed, and dipping his head, he lapped delicately at the cream that covered Sev’s chest before he found himself tipping over the edge.

Collapsing on Sev’s chest, Harry cast a wordless, wandless cleaning charm and smiled, “Love you Sev.”

It was a full twenty minutes before Sev managed to reply, “Didn’t use the charm.”

Capturing Sev’s mouth in another kiss, Harry murmured, “Do be quiet. I don’t care. I want children. If you want, later you can top.”

Sev felt himself hardening at the mere thought of getting to top Harry. He barely got to, not that he minded, he loved bottoming almost as much as he loved Harry. And if they had children, well, they had children.

Holding Harry to him, he began to slide into darkness, eyes fluttering closed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the radio burst on, with an announcement.

“Malfoy heir is alive and well! All charges of Death Eater activity dropped! Malfoy and husband Blaise Zabini expecting third child, working on reversal of Dark Mark! Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt pleased with the way Head Auror Potter-Snape handled case!”

Groaning Severus cast Silencio before the announcement was through, holding Harry tight. It certainly explained things.


End file.
